


Cat Me If You Can

by saite_x3



Series: Kenma Ship Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engaged, Established Relationship, False Cat Ears, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, One Shot, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: “How on Earth did I agree to this,” Kenma muttered from the plush chaise lounge he sat upon, partially to himself and partially to Kuroo. The golden-eyed young man found himself wrapped up in another one of his fiancé’s “brilliant schemes.” | Kenma succumbs to Kuroo’s whims, yet again.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	Cat Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Kenma Ship Week 2020 Day 4 - Established Relationship prompt. Enjoy! :3

“How on Earth did I agree to this,” Kenma muttered from the plush chaise lounge he sat upon, partially to himself and partially to Kuroo. The golden-eyed young man found himself wrapped up in another one of his fiancé’s “brilliant schemes.” 

Kenma gave his head a gentle shake, and pudding-colored hair swayed with the action. He loved his soon-to-be-husband, but sometimes Kuroo’s ideas were a bit out there, like the time he had convinced Kenma to join the volleyball club in high school. The partial-blonde had never thought he’d end up committing his free time after school to physical sports. Ideally, he’d much rather head straight home after classes and finish his homework as quickly as possible, so he could play video games for the rest of the evening. Or, there was the time when Kuroo thought going to Tokyo DisneySea in the middle of a rainstorm would be a great first date. Kenma undoubtedly caught a cold that day. In both instances, he actually did have fun, though. He genuinely enjoyed playing volleyball with the team, and it was pretty nice when theme parks were less crowded due to poor weather. Kuroo’s zany ideas actually proved to have pleasant end results, but Kenma wouldn’t admit that to his fiancé. Plus, going along with the taller man’s whims meant that he got to spend more time with his beloved.

This time though, what Kuroo had planned was downright absurd.

“Hmm, what was that, kitten,” Kuroo asked distractedly. He was too busy adjusting the false cat ears that were clipped to Kenma’s hair, towering over his lover from where he stood behind the chaise lounge. Hazel eyes focused on the task at hand while dexterous fingers ensured the hair clips were secured. “Ahh, perfect,” he sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

Two tan-colored cat ears made of fabric and faux fur peeked through Kenma’s long hair. He felt preposterous as his cheeks turned hot and flushed. Kenma liked to take himself seriously. Sure, he played video games for a living now, but that didn’t mean he wanted to dress up like a child. Plus, all the work he put into those YouTube videos was excessive. All-nighters were commonplace in Kenma’s schedule; shooting, editing, and posting all had to be planned out diligently. It was a valid, professional career.

“So, are you ready?”

Kuroo’s voice interrupted Kenma’s thoughts. The golden-eyed man looked over his shoulder to gaze up at his tall fiancé. Through messy waves of raven-colored hair, stood two pert, black cat ears, also made of fabric and faux fur. Kuroo proudly beamed down at his lover, but Kenma’s face remained a vibrant shade of stop sign red.

“Of course I’m not ready,” Kenma huffed back at him. “I think this is the most ridiculous idea you’ve ever come up with. And, I’m even more ridiculous for going along with it.”

“Kenma, stop. You’re not ridiculous.”

“Why in the world did I agree to this?” 

“Because I’m having so much fun,” Kuroo answered with a shit-eating grin. He reached into a nearby duffel bag to grab their other prop for the day, a crimson leather collar with a lengthy leash attached. Nimble fingers gracefully latched the neckpiece around his fiancé’s slender throat. Kuroo’s touch was gentle; it always was. Shivers traveled down Kenma’s spine. He swallowed hard, and hazel eyes followed the vertical motions of his Adam’s apple.

Embarrassment and a flushed face returned to Kenma swiftly. “Yeah, _you’re_ having fun. I’ve never looked so stupid in my life.” He shot a sour look at the taller man. “And, everyone’s going to see these photos. These are save-the-date cards for our wedding, Kuroo! All of our friends _and family_ will be receiving them.”

“Aww, kitten. Trust me, you don’t look stupid,” Kuroo said with a tender caress on his fiancé’s cheek. He leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. “You. Are. Phenomenal,” he whispered before closing the gap to plant a firm kiss on his lover’s soft lips.

Kenma melted into the kiss, and his worries melted away, as well. Kuroo always had a way of changing his perspective. He was the doorway through which Kenma could see the world differently.

Breaking contact, Kuroo stood back up and pointedly let his eyes roam over Kenma’s body without shame. “And now, everyone’s going to know you’re all mine,” he said with a smug wink. “Let’s not keep the photographer waiting any longer. She’s doing us a favor because Lev asked.”

“Okay, I guess I’m ready now,” Kenma said softly. His cheeks now tinged a light pink color as a small smile formed on his lips.

Both men looked up at the young woman holding a hefty camera, who had, in fact, been standing there the whole time. Her face was now as red as the collar wrapped around Kenma’s neck. With the click of a button, the studio room was filled with a flash of blinding, white light, and the picture came out perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I hope you liked it, and if you did please let me know in the comments. This piece was actually inspired by a cosplay photoshoot I did with my friend years ago lol
> 
> Be on the lookout for my Kenma Ship Week Day 5 contribution - College AU/Firsts. I might be posting it late, though. Sorry about that! I'm behind schedule and feeling a bit burnt out lately.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @saite_x3


End file.
